Roller Coaster
by KaichoVan
Summary: A fight starts breaking out yet the one who is, essentially, the reason for it has already lost his interest in the roller coaster they are standing in front of. Instead he eyes the little candy carts that are scattered all over the place. Maybe he should get some cotton candy.


A pair of seemingly tired, disinterested eyes stare at what appears to be a height chart. Bright red letters and numbers glare at them and only a slow blink and turn of his head save their owner from this admittedly rather annoying sight. He wasn't the only one staring at the chart.

"Max height 195cm? That's… definitely a problem. What are we gonna do now?"

"How should I know? Was coming to the amusement park my idea?"

A fight starts breaking out yet the one who is, essentially, the reason for it has already lost his interest in the roller coaster they are standing in front of. Instead he eyes the little candy carts that are scattered all over the place. Maybe he should get some cotton candy.

"Oi, Murasakibara, are you okay with… waiting for us?"

There is moment of silence and his friends, if that is what they are, stare at him with curiosity and maybe a little spark of concern. He lets out a whiny sigh.

"I don't really care. I want cotton candy."

Luckily, they take it as cue to leave without him and he begins to walk towards the next candy stand with slow but large steps. It doesn't take him long to realize that he isn't alone but he ignores the other presence for now in favor of staring at the colors he can choose from.

"Why didn't you go with the others?"

He finally asks once he has decided on blue and is now waiting for his candy to be made.

"Ah, I thought that you might want some company while waiting for everyone?"

For a moment, his focus is still on the sticky sugar threads that slowly turn into a big cloud, making him anticipate its sweetness. Then he finally looks at his team mate. A small smile is gracing his handsome features but Atsushi merely blinks.

"Are you sure about that, Murochin?"

"Absolutely. We can do something else while waiting for everyone."

The purple haired giant makes a listless thinking noise before turning his attention back to his candy. By now, the once naked stick is covered in heavenly looking blue cotton and once he receives it, Atsushi takes a first bite. It doesn't disappoint him. This is definitely the good stuff. They leave and start walking, even if none of them really makes an announcement, it's a simple silent agreement.

"I didn't really want to ride that stupid roller coaster anyway. You get sick and have to throw up, gross."

Atsushi munches on his candy and stares into the distance while he talks and Himuro in turn stares upwards at his face, studying it like an expert would study a piece of art.

"…Is that really the reason?"

"Murochin, you said we're going to do something else, let's go to that shooting gallery."

That is a quick diversion of topic or at least that's what it seems like. Himuro can't shake off the feeling though that it means more than just passing some time, so he goes along with it without protest. They arrive and he has to hold the half eaten cotton candy for now. Already so much of it is gone? Atsushi is unbelievable sometimes.

Himuro doesn't really know what to expect but as soon as the taller boy starts to shoot, he is in awe by his accuracy and how he manages to win the first prize as if it is nothing. The owner of the stand probably mirrors his own astonishment rather well but who wouldn't when a 2 meter man comes to your stand and just blasts the first prize away? He needs a moment before he gives the giant an equally giant stuffed animal. It fits him comically well, as if he is nothing but a big child and the rabbit in his arms is the ultimate proof. Not that Himuro believes him to be a child, even if he is very childish sometimes.

Atsushi stares at him now, seemingly expecting something and it's a good thing that he can read him so well.

"This isn't the first time that you couldn't ride something anymore that the others were still small enough for. So instead you became good at things like this, didn't you?"

"Murochin, I'm tall."

He starts explaining, looking at the stuffed animal as if it's a candy wrapper that he has no place for because there are no trashcans nearby. Himuro decides to hold onto the rabbit instead and give his team mate the sweet blue cotton again.

"That's why I'm good at basketball. You need to be tall and talented for that game. But other things get harder because of that height. That's just the way it is. I can do some things but I can't do other things and I need to accept that. And all the others think they can do everything, simply by putting their all into it. Hey, Murochin, if I believe hard enough, will I be able to fit into that roller coaster after all?"

The horrible thing about this is that it makes a lot of sense actually and Himuro needs to hold onto the rabbit a little bit harder. Not even he would have expected this to take such a deep turn. Atsushi decides that he wants to finish his cotton candy now and eats. Well, it won't be long now until the others are back from their ride.

"…do you regret staying behind now?"

"No, not at all. Someone has to after all, right?"

Himuro smiles again and Atsushi blinks at him. They share a quiet moment and it's actually quite pleasant for both of them, even if they can't really say why.


End file.
